Unfinished Business
by xXkookyXx
Summary: He left her wanting and waiting. And now that he's back, they're going to finish what they've already started


Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

He got me hot.

Teasing me. That unforgivable teasing.

I knew he was dense, but he could send you flying off the fucking planet if you didn't hold on tight.

He sent me mixed signals. One day he would treat me like a little sister, but when we were alone he treated me like a delicious meal that he couldn't get enough of. He wasn't so bad either. His kisses were salty, maybe because of all the sweat. His body was hot, maybe because of the temperature he created when he entered the room. His hands were rough, maybe because he always fights trying to save me.

Yeah, there's a reason for everything. But the reason he left me alone for 3 months is well unknown. The night before he left is a night to remember. It has to be, I still have to cover up the hickey's he left behind. No one at the guild knows what we do with each other. They know we like each other, but that's all. Everyone thinks that Natsu is too dense to even know what sex is. Even I thought that! But oh, did he prove me wrong. When it came to it, Natsu could be deliciously wild. He always leaves me wanting more. And that's exactly what he did. He left for 3 months on a mission that was sure to keep my rent solid paid for months! I told him I didn't care, but he said the sooner my rent is paid the more time we can spend with each other. That Natsu can be too generous sometimes, but then again he can be too selfish. Every time I walk in the guild, if Gray walks up to me Natsu is the first to step in between us. It's so cute how jealous Natsu can get, and yet at times it can be pretty scary. He almost got into a fight with Gray because he thought Gray was sending me 'looks'. But I don't care, once I started loving him I fell into this. And I'm not planning on getting out.

*Sigh* "I miss him"

"We all know you miss him"

I blink and notice that I'm not alone. I'm at the guild, at my usual seat at the bar. With my chin resting in the palm of my hand and my elbow on the hard surface of the counter. "Oh, right. Hey Mira, forgot where I was for a minute there"

"A minute? You've been like this ever since Natsu left" said Mirajane cleaning a beer mug "Why didn't you go with him?"

"He wouldn't let me! He said that the mission would be too dangerous and he doesn't want me to get hurt"

"Aww, well he's only looking out for you"

"Yeah, but I want to be with him! It's not easy just sitting here wondering if he's okay" *sigh* "I hope he's okay"

"Lucy, it's Natsu. He'll be fine" She smiles

I give a weak smile that slowly fades into a face losing hope. To take my mind off of the problem I begin to pay attention to everyone else in the guild. Gajeel took Levy's book, and of course Levy is trying too hard to get it back. Erza is at a table enjoying her cake, while Gray sits with her and Juvia watches in envy. Lisanna and Elfman are laughing it off and Cana is chugging down a barrel of beer. Nothing has really changed ever since Natsu left, only thing that has changed are my nights. Every night I expect him to jump through my window, crawl into my bed, hold me by my waist and keep me warm at night. But it hasn't happened since his departure.

*Hello! You were supposed to stop thinking about him! If you keep thinking and worrying about him you will lose your happiness and glow!* I yell at myself. *I sigh* I don't even care anymore, I just want Natsu back safe and sound. I officially hate waiting.

"I think I'm going to start heading home" I say getting up from the hard stool

"Oh, okay" Says Mira softly

As I begin to walk away "Hey Lucy?"

I turn around "Yeah Mira?"

"He'll come back. Just you wait" She smiles

"I know Mira, but waiting is getting harder and harder" I then turn back around and leave the guild.

(Normal POV)

While Lucy turns the corner and heads home. Happy flys towards the guild doors and busts them open.

"Hey everybody!"

"Hey!" replies the guild in unison

"Guess who's back?!"

"Hey guys! I'm home!" Yells Natsu bursting through the doors

"Natsu!"

"Flame brain!"

"You're back!"

"How was the mission?"

"Meet any chicks?"

"Woah, woah one at a time! And I'll answer everybody later, but does anybody know where Lucy is?"

Everyone looks around for the blond haired spirit mage but doesn't find anything.

"She was here, but she went home"

Everyone turns to Mira who's pouring beer in a mug for Cana

Natsu walks up to the bar "Why did she go home? Didn't she know I was supposed to come today?"

"Natsu, you were supposed to come 3 weeks ago! Lucy was worried sick! Poor thing" replied Mira

"3 weeks? Are you sure?" Asked Natsu

"Yes Natsu! I'm sure" answered Mira

"Why did you come so late flame face? I thought you died out there" asked Gray coming up to Natsu and punching him in the shoulder

"Yes, we were all getting quite worried" Said Erza

"I didn't wanna take the train back, so I came on foot" answered Natsu

Erza then walks up to Natsu and punches him hard on the back of his head. And Natsu goes down with a thud "You made us all worried because you didn't want to get sick!? You should be ashamed, Lucy has been suffering here alone waiting for your arrival"

"Yeah Natsu that's kind of messed up" said Cana walking up to the scene

"Kind of? It's completely messed up!" Yelled Levy walking up to everyone. "You can't just make a decision without knowing how it would effect everyone else"

Everyone then looks down at Natsu who's trying to shake off the brutal punch.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Asks Erza while Natsu is getting up

"Bye!" And Natsu races out of the guild without any other word

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Yelled Levy

"I think I know" Says Mira with a smile.

(Lucy's POV)

*Sigh* "Please come home" I bring my knees up and hug them, then slowly sink deeper into the warm bath water. I don't know what it is about my bath that makes me feel better, it just does. It relaxes me and in a way that clears my mind.  
Natsu has no idea how he left me feeling. He left me waiting for him to finish. For him to finally mark me as his. I was ready for it and I wanted it. And right when we were about to make it official he decides to go out on a mission? It didn't make sense! But that's Natsu, he never makes sense

Not wanting to leave my bathroom looking like a wrinkly old lady, I stand up from the bath. I bring my hands up to my face and wipe the water off my features, then take my hands and squeeze the water out of my hair. While doing so I felt the warm water droplets run down my slender body. Sneaking into places that haven't been viewed by the eyes. A soft breeze from an open window sneaked past me and made me shiver. The warm droplets now run cold and make goosebumps appear on my gentle flesh. I quickly jump out of the bath, grab a towel and step out of the bathroom. I take wet steps towards my bedroom to come face to face with a pink haired fire mage

"Natsu?"

(Natsu's POV)

"Hey Luce" I stand up from Lucy's comfy bed that I missed so much "Miss me?"

Lucy then takes a few steps towards me and smiles "Natsu!" She runs and jumps at me in a tight hug. She came at me so hard we fell back on the bed, with me in a sitting position and her on my lap. Her legs go around my torso and she holds on by my neck. I smile and hug her back, burying my face deeper into her neck and her wet hair. Taking in the scent that I've missed so much. I can hear Lucy sniffle and I can feel her tears fall onto my skin

"I'm home Luce"

"I missed you *sniffle* so much" Lucy embraces me tighter

I chuckle "Why? I was only gone a few extra days- ow! Okay, okay I'm sorry" I hold her a little tighter and rub my hand up and down her back. That's when I noticed-

"You're in a towel"

Lucy brought her head up from my shoulder, looked down, looked back at me and blushed. She quickly scattered off my lap and stood in front of me clenching the towel closer to her body

"It's so cute when you're shy" I say while getting up and walking towards Lucy

"Natsu stay back! Let me get clothes on first!" Yells Lucy while sticking out her arm cautioning me to stay back

"Why? I think you look better with you're clothes off" I smirk

Lucy's cheeks turn crimson "S-shut up!"

"Nah, I don't think I will. C'mon I feel bad" I get close enough to Lucy to wrap my arms around her waist. *Thankfully she doesn't resist*

"Why do you feel bad?" She asks looking away

"Cause, I left you all alone" I bring my head down and plant soft kisses on her neck "With all those guys" *kiss* "Without my protection" *kiss* "Without my touch"

Lucy moans "You owe me...For waiting"

I bring my head up and look at her "Let me pay my debt" I say with a smirk

Lucy smiles and I go in for a kiss. I bit her bottom lip asking for entrance, she granted. Our tongues slowly battled for dominance, her tongue was so soft. It was ecstasy, it felt like velvet. And her kisses were sweet, tasting of light sugar.

"Mmm" Lucy moans

I pick Lucy up, her legs go around my torso and I hold her by her thighs. Still kissing her I walk us to the bed and lay her down. I start sending kisses down her neck, towards her shoulders and back down towards her chest.

"Mmm" Lucy tangles her hands in my hair as I nibble at her skin. Her legs still wrapped around my torso as she grinds against me, pulling me closer and closer to her. "I've missed you...so much"

"I've missed you too Luce" I bring my head back up and steal another kiss from her

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?" I mumble

"Forgetting something?" She mumbles against my lips

"Like what?"

She breaks "Natsu, the towel?"

"Are you sure?"

Lucy looks at me and brushes my hair back a bit "Of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well...I just left you here. I'm surprised you waited for me"

Lucy pecks me on the lips "Of course I waited, what kind of mate would I be?"

I felt my ears perk up "M-mate?"

Lucy bites her pink bottom lip "Well yeah, before you left I wanted to tell you that I was ready but I didn't get the chance. And now that were here I thought maybe would be the right time..."

"Y-yeah, I mean if you really think you're ready..."

Lucy kisses me "I know I'm ready" she mumbles

(Lucy's POV)

He smiles and kisses me.

The kiss was so passionate. I've missed his lips on mine, the touch of his skin. I feel like we haven't had a moment like this in years, when in fact we were in this situation before he left.

"Mmmm" I moan

Natsu hugs me even closer to him. Kissing me passionately. He brings his hand up my bare back, his hands are warm and skilled. A few seconds later I found my towel unwrapped below me.  
*Oh no, I am not going to be the only one naked here!* I thought. I take my hands and quickly took off Natsu's vest, I then go for his belt and un-buckle it. Taking off his pants and letting them fall to the floor.

"Eager, are we?" He smirked

"You left me alone" I break and look at him "You owe me"

"And I expect to pay you in full" he gives me a sly smile

I smile and capture his lips in for another make-out session. Natsu takes his hand and brings it up to my breast, he begins to play with my nipple. Putting it in-between his thumb and index finger. While taking his other (un-occupied) hand, taking his fingers and he slowly enters them into my womanhood.

I moan loudly, I can hear Natsu laugh a little at my torture. When he begins to pump his fingers in and out I throw a loud gasp. Probably too loud because he smashed his lips on mine again. *It kind of hurt, but who cares! It felt so good* I still moan quite loud. I feel my walls clenching around his fingers, my climax just at it's peak of arrival. He's enjoying this...I know it. He pumps his fingers in and out, faster and faster.

"Uh! Mmm" I moan. I bite my lip in satisfaction, my back arching in response to every move he makes. And then-

"Mmmmahh" I squeezed his broad shoulders tightly as I went through my release. Natsu removes his fingers; I can see the wet liquid stain his tips. He then places his fingers in his mouth and began to lick them clean.

"Mmm, just as I expected. You taste good Luce" He lightly bends over and begins to kiss me. I never thought I'd see the day where I'd find out what I'd taste like. But leave it to Natsu to show me. I had to admit, I didn't even think I had a taste. But, it's good.

Natsu continues to kiss me. I can still taste myself in his mouth, his toungue brushing against mine. It's delicious.

Natsu breaks and closes in on my ear "Are you ready?" He whispers

I nod

I don't know why, but for some reason I feel like a smile swept across Natsu's face. Because right after that, without me even knowing it. He was inside me. He entered quite fast, probably thinking that there would be less pain. Well... He was wrong. The pain was indeed there it just didn't last as long as if you were going slow.

"Ah!" I screech

He stops "Oh, are you okay? Am I hurting you?" Natsu asks worriedly

I wince in pain, even felt a tear or two. But the last thing I want to do is make my lover feel guilty for making love to me. "N-no I'm fine, honest"

Natsu gives me a worried expression, he then bends down again and captures me in another long kiss. While kissing me he brings himself in and out. Drowning out the sound of my cries he keeps his lips against mine. Now I was sure I cried, because I felt the tears run down. Yet as soon as the pain came, it was gone. And instead of pain, a wave of pleasure washed over us. I soon found he and myself moaning to our hearts content. Enjoying and taking in every possible second of this glorious scene. Because we weren't having sex, or 'fucking' we were simply just making love to one another. Marking each other as one of our own.

For a quick second I felt a quick pinch on my neck, that's when I found Natsu biting it.

(Natsu's POV)

I finally did it.

I finally marked Lucy as mine. I bit her to leave the mark of mating. I did feel bad though, when I thrust into her she cried a bit. I didn't want to hurt her, but then afterwards it just felt so good and so right. After leaving the mark, I drew a little bit of blood. So I licked it clean, tasting her crimson liquid. It seems right after that I thrust into her harder and faster. Our moans filling every corner of every inch of the room. Until we finally reached our climax's and fell against the bed, exhausted

I turn to face Lucy, she was breathing heavily and her face flushed. She turned to look at me and she smiled. She came over closer to me and embraced me, laying her head on my heaving chest. I did the same bringing my arms to her waist. And we laid there.

"So...How was it?" I ask

Lucy angles her face to look at me "How do you think it was?"

"Pretty amazing" I smile

"Well then that's my answer"

I bring my lips close enough to kiss Lucy's forehead "Now I owe you nothing" I smirk

"Oh don't get your hopes up. You still owe me a couple of dates, fees for burnt books, that time you wrecked my living roo- mph"

Okay, so I owe her a lot. But nothing a kiss from her mate can't handle

"Put it all on my tab" I mumble

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Review, if you please**


End file.
